Moonlight Over Winter Snow
by Elemental Gypsy
Summary: It wasn’t the smartest thing he’s ever done. With a burning fever and a broken down car, Kai is thankful that Miguel appeared when he did. But being snowbound with the man you have a crush on was dangerous territory; especially when one has a fever.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Moonlight Over Winter Snow  
Summary: It wasn't the smartest thing he's ever done. With a burning fever and a broken down car, Kai is thankful that Miguel appeared when he did. But being snowbound with the man you have a crush on was dangerous territory; especially when one has a delirious fever.  
Pairings: Miguel/Kai  
Warnings: Fluff.  
Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade.

Yes, it's me again with another fluffy Miguel/Kai story for you to enjoy! Much fluffiness for everyone!

* * *

Ok, so this isn't the smartest thing Kai has ever done.

Running out of the American rental property he's sharing with Grev into a raging blizzard with a dangerous fever and jumping into his car is pretty bloody stupid. Clearly, the most stupid thing he's done to date. Actually, he's ever done!

But it's not entirely his fault. Tyson is as infuriatingly annoying as ever. It's not his fault that everything he does only makes the pudgy world champion annoyed with him. Like it's his fault there's a huge snow storm, preventing him from entering a charity match in town. He has this mystical power over the weather that he only uses to inconvenience his teammates.

If Kai truly possessed such power, he wouldn't bother wasting his energy on annoying the others.

He had to get away from his restless teammates. They were beginning to fight amongst themselves, himself being their favorite target. He doesn't know whether it's because they're nervous about the howling blizzard, or the fact they've been inside for too long. He doesn't know and he doesn't care. He doesn't deserve to be treated in such a way. They wouldn't stand for it if he was doing it to them, but it's perfectly ok if they do it.

That's very hypocritical of them.

Although, he usually has more patience for their mood swings. Not today, however. Due to not sleeping properly and a small head cold, Kai has developed a fever. He often gets fevers, especially night fevers, but no one knows about them. He hides the discomfort well, and no one bothers asking if there is anything bothering him when he appears a little more snappy than usual. But the fevers he gets with a cold are particularly annoying. They pretty much leave him feeling disorientated, looking fatigued and very feeling lethargic. Not a good combination when dealing with prickly teammates.

Lifting his head up from the steering wheel that he's leaning over, Kai squeezes his eyes shut as he gingerly touches his forehead, hissing when his fingers brushes over a open wound just above his right eyebrow. He pushes himself into a sitting position, letting his head fall back onto the head rest as he tries to sooth the throbbing pain in his head.

He hasn't been behind the wheel for fifteen minutes when his vision turned hazy from his fever and he ended up skidding off the road and into a huge snow drift. As he hit the rock hard snow, he hit his head on the steering wheel and blacked out. He has no idea how long he's been unconscious for, but he does know that just about every bone in his body is aching.

He touches his forehead again, only to wince and squeeze his eyes tighter shut. His fever has grown worse and his head is absolutely pounding. It almost feels like his brain is throbbing in his skull, even though he knows that's not physically possible.

Forcing his eyes open, Kai immediately notices that his vision is still very blurry. And the fact that all he can see through his windshield is white isn't helping much.

Letting his head far back against the head rest again, Kai takes a moment to assess the damage. There doesn't seem to be anything broke, other than the gash on his forehead he received when he smashed his head on the steering wheel. The aches and pains in his muscles are mainly due to the constant shivering from his fever.

"Shit," Kai murmurs to himself in the deathly silence of his broken down car. "Now what?"

He wanted to get away from his teammates, but he doesn't want to do it permanently. As far as he can tell it's the middle of the night, and the road he chose is pretty desolate. The chances of someone coming along and finding him are pretty much slim to none.

Great. As if he needed more proof that his luck stinks to the high heavens.

Another shiver races through Kai's slender frame and he wraps his arms tightly around himself, trying to maintain some warmth. He glances over his shoulder to look in the back seat, hoping that there is something back there he can use to keep himself warm. Unfortunately, there doesn't seem to be anything back there for him to use.

"Dammit," Kai curses loudly as he lifts his hand and places it on the open wound, trying to stem the light flow of blood. He needs to get out of this snow drift, but if he goes out in the middle of the storm, it will only be a matter of seconds before he succumbs to the cold and passes out.

He hates to admit this, even to himself, but he really needs someone to come and rescue him.

Kai is unable to prevent himself from snorting. Someone rescue him like a knight in shining armor? Yeah right. And who would that knight be?

Suddenly, a bright light appears behind him, pushing away the darkness that once engulfed him and the car. Turning around in surprise, Kai realizes that the light seems to be coming from another car, with its headlights on high beam.

A part of him thinks that he's mind is playing tricks on him due to the fever, but he hears a voice drift through the howling wild and reaches his ears. There's someone there!

Placing his hand on his door handle, Kai opens the door, small flakes of snow immediately engulfing him. Using all his strength, he kicks the door open with his foot and steps out into the raging blizzard. Immediately, he feels light headed and his vision starts to go hazy once again. He suddenly feels weak in the knees and knows that he'll probably collapse in any given second. But before he hits the icy hard snow, two arms seem to appear out of nowhere and gently hold him upright. Those same arms then pull him against a warm and comforting chest.

"Gotcha," a familiar voice says.

Leaning heavily against the warm body, Kai's brow furrows in confusion as his mind slowly recognizes the voice. Forcing his eyes open, Kai finds himself peering into the handsome face of a certain blonde hair Spaniard, whose sapphire eyes are shimmering with blatant concern.

"Miguel?"

A hint of relief flickers across Miguel's face, but concern is the main expression. He pulls Kai closer into his arms and chest, holding him in his body heat. "Is there anyone else in the car?" Miguel asks over the howling wind.

With his eyelids growing heavier by the second, Kai shakes his head in the negative. "No…just me," he replies before suddenly going limp in Miguel's arms.

"Kai?" Miguel says, gently patting Kai's cheek with a gloved hand. "You have to stay awake for me." However, he doesn't get a response and he curses loudly in his native tongue. He effortlessly hoists Kai into his arms and carefully makes his way over to his car. It's a four-wheel vehicle with heavy duty chains on the wheels. The best chance either teen has of getting out of this snow storm.

Carefully, Miguel lays Kai's still and frozen form on the backseat. He picks up a thick blanket and drapes it over him, before he quickly shuts the door and climbs in behind the wheel.

"You're safe now, Kai," Miguel tells the unconscious teen, a sense of fear in his eyes as he starts up the car, turning up the heating.

As he carefully begins to maneuver the multi-purpose vehicle onto the road, Miguel can't help but feel inwardly grateful that the cabin he's staying in is close by. Unfortunately, the place will be empty. He's teammates are stuck in the city with the Majestics, staying with them in their expensive hotel rooms. Miguel was on his way into the city to get them with the truck he borrowed from a neighbor; however they'll have to wait. They're safe and warm. Kai on the other hand, isn't.

It was just luck that Miguel took a wrong turn in the blizzard and stumbled across a car sitting in the snow drift. He didn't recognize the car at first, but even so, if there was someone trapped inside, he had to help them. To say he was surprised when Kai stumbled out of the driver's seat, blood caked on a nasty wound on his head would have been an understatement.

Blatant concern for Kai's well being quickly took over and he wasted no time in pulling the distress teen into his arms, holding the shivering teen close.

The drive back to his rental cabin in the American mountains is a slow and nerve wracking one. He can't afford to crash himself, especially not with Kai shivering uncontrollably in the backseat. However, after what feels like hours, he notices a familiar site of his rustic cabin roof appearing out through the endless white. A small sigh passes his lips as he drives as close to the front door as possible. Shutting off the engine, Miguel takes a moment to plan what he should do.

He'll open the front door first and then take Kai inside. It will do the teen no good to keep him out in the cold longer than he has to be. With a sharp nod of his head, Miguel picks up the front door keys and sets his plan in motion.

Fighting his way through the blinding snow, Miguel struggles to the front door and it takes him a couple of minutes to open the door. Throwing it open, he then turns and makes his way back to the car. Moving quickly, he opens the door and keeping the blanket around Kai's slender frame, he pulls him into his arms and carefully takes him out of the cold and into the welcoming sanctuary of indoors.

Miguel kicks the door shut with his foot and then moves to gently place Kai on a single bed, the one closest to the fire place. As he sets about to remove Kai's wet clothing, the enigma suddenly begins to stir. A moment later two ruby orbs flitter open and glances around at his surroundings before settling upon Miguel's face.

"Kai?" Miguel says as he kneels down next to Kai's bed.

Slowly, Kai lifts up a hand and touches Miguel's cheek, almost like he doesn't exactly believe that he is real. "Miguel?" he says, his voice raspy from exhaustion.

A small sigh of relief passes Miguel's lips as he gentle cradles Kai's hand in his, inwardly wincing when he notes how cold and clammy it is. "You're safe now," he says as he removes the rest of Kai's outer clothing, leaving him in his undergarments. And surprisingly, Kai doesn't struggle. He seems a little out of it, delirious even.

"I'm an idiot, aren't I?" Kai suddenly asks, his eyes glazing over a little, becoming hazy from the fever.

"What do you mean?" Miguel asks, trying to keep the teen on the bed talking and conscious, placing a few thick blankets over his body.

"They didn't know," Kai says, his voice growing softer. "They never notice the fevers I get."

"You went outside with a fever?" Miguel asks with a sense of disbelief in his voice. He immediately lifts his hand and touches Kai's forehead, physically wincing when he realizes how much he is burning up. He feels like he's on fire.

"They practically told me too," Kai murmurs, his voice growing softer and softer. He suddenly lets his head roll to the side and he falls silent.

"Kai?" Miguel gently prods, but gets no response. He curses in his mother tongue again, a habit he has when he's overly concern about something or someone. He places Kai's arms under the blankets and pulls it up to his chin. He then pushes himself up off the floor and heads into the bathroom, grabbing a bowl from the kitchen on his way through. He fills the bowl with cool water and grabs a soft cloth, placing it in the water.

Making his way back over to the bed, Miguel sits on the edge and carefully places the damp clothe upon Kai's forehead, pushing his bangs out of the way. There's nothing more he can do for Kai other than start a fire. Not only will it help keep him warm, but will add much needed light into the cabin.

Looking down at the teen laying still on the bed, Miguel feels his heart goes out to the delicate enigma. His face is flushed from fever, and yet his lips have a tinge of blue from the cold. He looks so fragile and delicate, nothing like the usually fiery teen he's used to seeing. The feisty teen he found himself developing a crush on.

Mulling over the cryptic words Kai said to him in his head, Miguel can only gather that he is talking about his teammates, Grev. But what did he mean they practically told him to run out into the blizzard. Did he mean it, or is it the fever speaking.

With a sigh, Miguel runs his fingers through Kai's two tone blue hair, his eyes shimmering with worry. "What were you doing driving in such a condition, Kai?"

The teen does not answer.

* * *

Um…just trying something a little bit different, I guess.

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Reviews: Thank you so much to; Cyborgshi, G-Wing Gurl, orphen chica, kaitouahiru, chrono-contract, sasukoi, missconfused7, Thegoldenlock, vlissan, FlyingShadow666, Tenshi of Freedom, Mizuki hikari, Wah-Keetcha, Lhune, Nameless Little Girl, Kayland Elric, Xgin'sxlittlexwolfx, pheonix80, RoxasIsReal13, kaami-kun, Destiny Kitty and SilveryMoonshadow for reviewing! Love hearing from all of you.

Chapter 2! One more to go. Yeah, it's going to be a three-shot. So far it is, anyway. I hope you enjoy reading!

* * *

A soft golden glow now fills the sparsely populated cabin in the American mountains. A lone figure sighs softly to himself as he places another log on the fire, feeding it more fuel so the flames can last longer, filling him with both light and heat.

With another sigh, Miguel climbs to his feet, placing the fire guard back in its original place in front of the fire and turns around, his gaze immediately falling on the slender figure of a certain enigma he pulled from a snow drift hours earlier.

Silently, Miguel sends up a small prayer of thanks to whoever was at work, causing him to take a wrong turn when he did. If he hadn't, he would never have known Kai was stuck in the snow drifts with a head wound and a raging fever, resulting in a likely death for him.

Kai's fever is still raging as hot as the fire guarding the room, the heat ravishing his already sickly frame. However, thankfully, the wound on his head is only minor, but when he wakes up he's going to have one shocking headache.

Miguel silently crosses the room and moves to kneel by Kai's bedside. He takes a moment to gaze softly down upon him before lifting a hand to gently trace the outline of one of Kai's tribal tattoos with his finger. Even with such a light caress, Miguel is able to feel the radiant heat from his blush.

He can't help but note how soft and smooth Kai's skin appears to be on his cheek. Even with the four bright blue markings on his face, the skin appears flawless. Almost like porcelain.

Kai, Miguel muses, has the face on an angel. Soft, yet sharp. Beautiful when he smiles, yet fearsome when he frowns. And his eyes are really something else. They shine like cut rubies, a lighter shade of red when he's content or happy, but a blood red when he's frustrated and annoyed. One can learn a lot about Kai by looking into his eyes. They're expressive, and yet only give a mere tantalizing hint of the fire he holds deep inside.

Miguel wishes that this teen would let him see beyond the mask he wears. He wants to learn more about Kai. About what makes him happy. What makes him sad. What are his likes and dislikes. And whether or not he has any pet peeves.

Although he is steady learning more and more about Kai as days go by. Little things like how much spiders appear to creep him out. How he hates manual can openers just because they don't ever seem to work properly. And now he knows that Kai often suffers from fevers.

And no one else seems to know.

Miguel is still mulling over the cryptic words that Kai spoke to him. Through his words, Miguel is able to deduce that somehow Grev are responsible for Kai's condition. Be it on purpose, or accidental.

Accidental sounds more plausible, though. Seeing as the raging blizzard outside has prevented them from entering a charity match that they are here to do. He can only speculate, but he believes that perhaps the waiting and the worry about the storm outside frayed some nerves and they began taking it out on each other.

And with Kai always being the voice of reason, he would have been the perfect target.

Sitting on the floor, Miguel leans his back against Kai's bed, wanting to stay close in case the teen should stir. Looking out through the glass windows, he sees that the winter winds are decreasing, telling him that the worse of the storm just might be over.

Miguel's thoughts soon drift to the well being to his teammates. He knows that they are safe, and hope they are content in knowing that he is at their cabin, riding out the storm. He managed to get a message through to the front desk of the hotel where his friends are currently hiding at. He didn't inform them that he has Kai with him, though. The line was breaking up and he knows that the Majestics are very close to Kai, and would no doubt worry endlessly.

A soft mew of discomfort pulls Miguel out of his thoughts and he quickly glances over his shoulder, watching as Kai suddenly rolls over in his bed and clutches his head with his two hands. Miguel winces lightly, feeling intense sympathy for Kai. His head must be pounding.

"Kai?" Miguel gentle prods verbally, gaining a moan in response. "Hang on; I'll get you something for that headache."

Without waiting for a response, Miguel climbs to his feet and heads over to his bag, inwardly grateful that he has a small bottle of pain killers stashed away in there somewhere. Just as he grabs the bottle, he turns around in time to see Kai heave himself into a sitting position, still holding his head. Ducking into the kitchen, Miguel grabs a glass of water before quickly making his way back to Kai's side.

"Take these, they'll help with the pain," Miguel says as he hands Kai the glass of water and two painkillers.

With his mind still heavy from sleep, pain and the raging fever, Kai is still uncertain where he is or what's going on, but he does recognize the voice that promises safety and does what he is told. He takes the two pills gratefully and downs them with two gulps of water.

"Thank you," he mutters as an arm slips around his shoulders and lowers him back onto the bed. He rolls over onto his side, grasping at his pillow with his hands as he waits impatiently for the throbbing inside his head to subside, all the while soothing fingers are running through his hair.

Normally, he would never let anyone touch his hair, let alone run their fingers through it. But it feels nice, it feels comforting.

The fact that he knows that it's Miguel who is administrating such tender actions only adds fuel to the warm feelings that are making their presence known in Kai's heart. He has always had a soft spot for the blonde. His friendly smile, his tender gaze, his bright personality. He's like the sun, bright and warm, a comfort when the days are long and cold.

He doesn't know how long he's been thinking of Miguel in such a way, it could have been months and he only just realized it. Or it could have been mere days, he isn't sure. And truth be told, he doesn't care either way.

Slowly, Kai forces his eyes open and he peers out over the blankets and finds himself gazing into a familiar bronze face. Even though his mind is heavy, soon remembers that Miguel was the one to appear out of the raging storm, pulling him out of the snow drift he so stupidity got himself into.

"How are you feeling now?" Miguel asks, his voice barely above a whisper, unsure whether the pills have taken affect yet, or he's still suffering from a brain numbing headache.

"Where am I?" Kai asks, shifting his head a little higher on the pillow, but staying underneath the warm blankets.

"Just a cabin that my team and I are renting while we're here," Miguel explains quickly, leaning his elbows on the bed, resting his chin on his arms as he kneels down next to the bed.

"Are your friends here as well?"

Miguel shakes his head. "No, the blizzard caught them in town. They're safe, though."

Kai scoots a little closer to the edge of the bed, laying his head near Miguel's arms. He sighs and curls his hands up against his chest, the blanket slipping down to expose his shoulder. "That's good."

"Kai?" Miguel says softly, making no attempt to move away from his spot. In fact, he must fight the urge not to slip onto the bed next to Kai. "What were you doing outside in such weather?"

"I had to leave," Kai sighs as he lets his eyes slip close. "They were really starting to get to me."

"Who were? Your teammates?"

"Yes," Kai whisper, sounding as though he's on the verge of falling asleep. "I couldn't think straight. My head was hurting from the fevers I often get, and just had to get away. I was an idiot, I know. But…it was all I could do."

"It's ok," Miguel replies as he lifts his hand to run soothing fingers through his hair once again. "You're safe now, that's all that matters."

Kai makes a little noise that sounds like a purr and smiles softly, curling himself into a tighter ball. "You have a crush on me, don't you?" he suddenly asks.

In surprise, Miguel stops in his administrations to stare at Kai, a light blushing marring his features as he tries desperately to think of a response. "Well, I…"

Lifting his head and opening his eyes, Kai leans forward to gaze straight into Miguel's face, appearing ready to tell him something very important. "I hope so," he whispers. "You know why?"

With a light dusting of red still adorning his features, Miguel finds himself tilting his head to the side in question, a sense of hope filling him with anticipation for the answer. "Why, Kai?"

Kai smiles sleepily at him. "Because I have the biggest crush on you, too."

Miguel's eyes widen in shock, before softening when Kai lets his head fall back against the pillows, his eyes drifting close. A mere moment later, his breathing evens out and he has fallen back to sleep, with soft little mewls for snores.

Swallowing thickly, Miguel tries to ease his thundering heart that is threatening to jump out of his chest. He leans back on his heels and draws in a deep breathe. His reaction is understandable. He just had his crush tell him that he has feelings for him, but he can't help but argue that it couldn't be right.

He tries to keep telling him that Kai is probably just suffering from fever induced hallucinations and he probably won't remember a thing come morning. But there's a small voice in the back of his mind telling him that sometimes people speak the truth when their guards are down.

And for as long as he's known the enigma, not once has he heard him utter a lie. Kai prefers not to lie; instead he prefers to either utter a short and vague response, or say nothing at all, avoiding the subject completely.

He does a lot of things, but lying isn't one of them.

So, as past evidence proves, Kai wouldn't be lying now. Which means, he's telling the truth? The beautiful enigma truly does have a crush on him.

A tender look appears on Miguel's face as he slowly runs his fingers through Kai's exotic hair once again. Kai most likely won't remember his little confession later on, but Miguel most definitely will. He knows the beautiful teen's feelings, so confessing his own will prove to be easy.

Leaning forward, Miguel places a soft, feather light kiss to Kai's cheek, a sense of joy and warm immediately filling his being when he brushes his lips against the smooth skin of perfection.

"Yes," Miguel whispers into his ear. "I have a huge crush on you too."

* * *

D'awww…Isn't Miguel the cutest there is?

Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Reviews: Big thanks to; kaitouahiru, sasukoi, Lhune, vlissan, Nameless Little Girl, Tenshi of Freedom, .EverLastingFun., saturnz-moonlit-beauty, pheonix80, missconfused7, Painted Ys, Thegoldenlock, or-chan, Blaze Queenie and Wah-Keetcha! And everyone who placed his story on their favorites and alert lists.

Last chapter. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 3:

The sound of a crackling fire awakens Kai from his slumber. Blinking his eyes slowly to rid himself of the sleepy haze, Kai lifts his head from his pillow, wincing slightly at the still throbbing sensation in his head. Thankfully, however the pain has dulled a little. It's no longer completely mind numbing, but still more of an annoyance.

Lifting his hand, Kai places the palm on his forehead and winces once again. His fever is still present, but not as bad as before, thank goodness. His slender fingers trail along the soft white material around his head and winces yet again as he remembers his previous head injury. Realizing the thickness of the bandage, Kai concludes silently to himself that the wound isn't as damaging as first thought.

Looking to the left, Kai notices a still slightly damp clothe sitting near his pillow. A small smile appears on his lips when he realizes that a certain someone must have placed it on his forehead while he was sleeping.

He wonders if he's still nearby.

Glancing around the room, the first thing Kai notices is a certain blonde sitting on the floor near his bed, his back against the bed and his chin resting on his chest. He has his legs bent and his elbows resting casually on his knees. He appears to be asleep.

A sense of warmth floods Kai's body, a sense of joy at realizing Miguel never left his side.

Scooting silently over in his bed, Kai leans forward to get a better look at Miguel and confirms that the blonde is asleep. He looks so peaceful and handsome sitting there. His lips are parted just a little, almost in a pout. The warm glow from the fire lightens his handsome features, while casting shadows elsewhere; giving him a mysterious and sexy look.

Kai takes a few moments to gaze at his blonde hair savor, remembering the way Miguel appeared suddenly out of the snow. The way he caught him in his arms before he passed out from his fever and head trauma. Although, he doesn't seem to recall much else. He remembers bits and pieces, something about his teammates or something.

Sitting up in bed, Kai finally manages to pull his gaze from the handsome Spaniard to look around at his surroundings. He's in an open plan cabin, four single beds in one room with a large open fire. It looks rather quaint and cozy. A perfect little place to seek shelter from the raging winter winds outside.

Flicking his gaze to the large windows, Kai notes that the wind seems to have stopped. A full moon peeks out from behind scattered clouds, starts twinkling in a dark velvet sky.

The raging blizzard has dissipated and a crystal clear sky takes its place. It appears to a beautiful night outside now.

Scooting over to the other side of his bed so he won't disturb Miguel sleeping on the other side, Kai slips his long legs out from the warm sanctuary of the blankets and places his bare feet on the carpeted floor. Because of the raging fire keeping the room at a comfortable warmth, Kai does not grab a jacket or blanket. Paddling his way over to a window in his boxer shorts and t-shirt, Kai places his hands on the window sill and gazes out at the landscape.

Looking down at the snow covered earth, Kai notices that the snow appears to be shimmering from the full moon above. It almost appears as glitter, shinning as brightly as the sky far above.

The surrounding areas are still and calm, a far cry from the raging winds that occurred hours before. It's peaceful now. He almost has the urge to venture outside and stand amongst the snow. But he can't. Not with this stubborn fever.

Still, he has to later. So he'll wait until then.

Suddenly something warm and soft falls over his frame and two hands place themselves on his shoulders. Kai's hands immediately venture up to grasp at the blanket, subconsciously pulling it closer around his body. He looks over his shoulder to see Miguel smiling softly at him, his hands still resting on his shoulders.

"You need to stay warm or that fever of yours will get worse," Miguel says softly.

Kai nods and pulls the blanket closer around him, turning his eyes back towards the window at the mesmerizing landscape before him. "The storm has stopped," he comments.

"That's good," Miguel says when a sense of relief in his voice, taking a moment to glance out the window before turning his attention back towards Kai. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel better," Kai answers honestly, blushing slightly when he realizes all the fuss he's caused tonight. "I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble."

Miguel merely smiles softly and then surprises Kai immensely when he suddenly wraps his arms around him from behind, pulling him back against his chest as he rest he chin on Kai's shoulder, pressing their cheeks together. One arms slip across Kai's chest, pinning his own arms under the blanket while the other slips down to wrap around his waist, holding him tenderly, yet securely in his embrace.

Kai's eyes widen and can feel his blush heighten considerably. A look of utter surprise appears on his face as he stands perfectly still in Miguel's warm arms. "What are…" he manages to stutter through his fever and blush.

"You probably don't remember," Miguel says in a voice just above a whisper. "But you told me something very important."

"I did?" Kai stutters again, a sense of dread making its presence known in his chest. Good God, what did he tell the blonde in his fever induced delusional state?

"Mmm hmm," Miguel hums as he gently nuzzles his cheek against Kai's. "You told me that you have the biggest crush on me."

Kai immediately stiffens, his eyes widening even more. Oh no, he really didn't say that, did he? What should he do? Deny it even though it's the truth?

"But you only told me that because you figured out that I have a huge crush on you as well."

A small sound of surprise passes Kai's lips and he blinks slowly. "What?"

Miguel's body shakes slightly as he chuckles and he lifts his chin off Kai's shoulder. He takes a hand and gently places it under Kai's chin, carefully turning his face to the side so he can gaze into his ruby red eyes. "I have a crush on you, too," he confirms.

Kai's heart skips a beat when the words finally register in his feeble mind and he stares into Miguel's eyes that are shimmering like sapphires. He then lets his own eyes slip close as Miguel leans forward to gently press their lips together in a tender kiss.

It's a soft kiss, a gentle pressing of the lips. Their lips slowly and sensually move over the others, massaging them lovingly. Adoring and attentive, they seem content to simply be near each other, their lips touching in a display that dates back hundreds of years.

It's a small act of love but it means so much.

Slipping a hand out from under the blanket, Kai reaches up to grasp at Miguel's arm, sliding his hand up the forearm to his hand where they entwine their fingers together tightly.

In the gentle silence of the room, save for a crackling fire, the two continue to hold each other in a tender embrace, their thoughts preoccupied by nothing that feelings for each other. Times seem irrelevant and the cold winter's chill outside all but forgotten.

Slowly, Miguel pulls away from the kiss to turn Kai around to face him. He then pulls him back into his arms where he belongs, embracing him lovingly against his chest. Kai emits a small sigh of contentment and nuzzles his cheek into Miguel's shoulder, his hands slipping around his back to rest on his shoulder blades, his fingers curling around the material of his clothing.

Miguel, too, mutters a small sigh as he wraps an arm around Kai's waist and the other ventures up to rest on the back of his head, entangling his fingers in the silky midnight blue hair. He nuzzles his nose within the hair as well, taking a deep breath to draw in Kai's exotic essence.

Reluctantly, Miguel pulls away but takes Kai's hand within his and leads them over to the bed. He sits down, his back leaning against the headboard and pulls Kai down with him. With one leg bent at the knee on the bed and the other hanging off the side, Miguel pulls Kai up against his chest, letting Kai sit in between his legs, tucking his legs beneath him.

Kai breathes a sigh and rests his cheek against Miguel's chest, his eyes slipping close as he curls his hands beside him. Miguel takes the blanket and carefully positions it around Kai's shoulders, keeping him within its protective warmth.

"Is that better?" he asks.

"Much better," Kai hums quietly before lifting his head and looking up into Miguel's eyes. "Can I ask you a question?"

Miguel nods. "What is it?"

"What else did I say?" Kai asks with a sense of nervousness in his voice.

Miguel chuckles lightly and smiles at him. The smile is soft, but it has a sense of concern. "You told me that you suffer from fevers quite a bit."

Kai blinks slowly, before uttering yet another sigh and drops his head back against Miguel's warm chest. "I get them when I don't get enough sleep," he admits. "Or when I'm feeling stressed."

"And the rest of you teammates are the ones responsible for your stress?" Miguel asks, seeking confirmation. "And the reason why you ran out into the storm?"

Burying his further into his chest, Kai nods slightly, his hands moving up to grasp at his clothing as he utters a weary sigh. "It was stupid of me, I know. But they were really getting on my nerves. They were snapping at each other and when I tried to break up the fighting, they turned on me."

"Why were they fighting?"

Kai gives a small shrug of his shoulders. "Probably feeling nervous and restless about the snow storm, I suspect. Even so, I didn't need that crap."

"No, you didn't," Miguel says as he begins to run his fingers through Kai's hair, impeccably tilting his head towards him so he can gaze down upon him. He leans forward and places a soft kiss to his lips.

"From now on, I want you to come to me when you're suffering from your usual fevers," Miguel lovingly demands, a smile on his handsome face. "And don't let them get to you."

Kai's gaze softens with a loving warmth and he nods. "Alright," he says.

Miguel leans forward again and places a kiss to his forehead. However, he soon pulls back a light frown on his lips. "You're fever has started up again," he says with a sigh. "Is it uncomfortable?"

Kai tentatively touches his forehead and gives a small nod. "A little bit."

Looking to his side, Miguel feels instant relief when he spies the basin of cool water he brought out earlier that evening, a spare clothe sitting idle by its side.

Shifting in his position, Miguel lifts Kai up into his arms so he can sit with his legs crossed on the bed. He then carefully cradles Kai in his arms, making him lay across his lap. With his head laying in the crook of his arm, Miguel uses his free hand to place the soft clothe into the water before wringing it out and placing the cooling aid on Kai's forehead, loving brushing away the veils of stormy gray hair.

"Is that better?" he asks in a soft voice.

A soft smile graces Kai's lips and he gives a very small nod, his eyes feeling droopy. "I just feel a little tired," he says in a reassuring tone.

"Get some rest," Miguel offers as he takes Kai's hand in his and holds his against his chest. "The roads won't be open again for a while yet."

"How long do you think?" Kai asks as his eyelids slowly close.

"It's doesn't matter," Miguel says as he places a soft kiss to Kai's cheek. "I don't mind being snowbound with you for another few hours."

Kai smiles warmly. "Neither would I."

* * *

There, done! This fic was pretty much pointless fluff, isn't it? Oh well. Stick to what I'm good at, I suppose X3

Please review.


End file.
